Human Circus Monster
by ImaginAbbys
Summary: ¿Te gusta el circo? Los payasos, trapesistas, magos y animales. ¿Son divertidos? ¿A que si? Pues niños y niñas, jovenes y señoritas, damas y caballeros,los invito a ser parte de este circo. Sin embargo un secreto deben prometer esconder, pasen y vean este especial circo humano. Deslumbrste con una diversion a otro nivel...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Hola.**

 **¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

 **Yo algo enferma, dolor unilateral en la garganta, nada del otro mundo…**

 **Pues bien, vengo a dejar esta pequeña idea que me llego a la mente de una extraña manera. Penseque sería buena idea mostrarla y esperare sus opiniones :3**

 **Tambien pediré OC, así que nos vemos al final de la historia**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **.- AU**

 **.-Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene malos fines haciendo uso de los mismos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **Bienvenida.**

Todos alguna vez fuimos a algún circo, eso no me lo pueden negar.

Si bien los circos son lugares a los que vamos por un poco de diversión fuera de lo común, también mucha gente va por algo en específico: Trucos de magia cautivadores, bellas bestias animales dominadas, trapecistas arriesgando su vida, payasos con gracia o un sinfín de cosas que los circos suelen ofrecernos. Muchas cosas reamente innovadoras.

¿Te preguntaste alguna vez con la gente que lleva dentro? ¿A cuántos viajes se deben someter dejando atrás algunos de sus sueños, estudio, amigos e incluso en algunos casos familiares? Sí, es cierto que muchos renunciaron a una vida normal solo por ofrecernos diversión sin límite, ciudad tras ciudad, incluso sobrepasando fronteras inmensas.

Pues bien, deseosa te puedo presentar la historia de este circo ambulante. ¿Solo eso? Es algo muy común, algo muy simple… todos sabemos que pasa con los circos, van de un lado a otro, hacen un acto y se van, sencillo ¿Qué nuevo podría ofrecerles yo? ¡Oh! Sorpresa, sorpresa

¿Sabes cuál tipo de diversión piden los hombres del mundo grande? Si, esos que nadan en dinero… Ellos no solo piden lindos leoncitos dando vueltas en el piso o al mago que saca conejos del sombrero. Eso es algo que ven todos los días, ellos requieren un nivel a otra dimensión y es justamente el único circo que yo te voy a presentar.

¡Niños y niñas, jóvenes y señoritas, Damas y caballeros! Soy afortunada en presentar al único y esperado circo humano en todo el planeta. Con más de 10 bestias para una completa y sana diversión, bestias completamente humanas… ¡Así es! Como lo escucho ¡HUMANAS Y HUMANOS! EL precio del boleto asegura su extrema y completa diversión, con vistas espectaculares y el mejor animador de la historia. ¡Asociación Cristally ofrece la mayor diversión en Inglaterra y todo el mundo!

¿Están listos para conocer esta pequeña historia?...

Espero que sí.

* * *

A veces no eres el dueño de tu propio destino

—Sonríe linda… hoy no habrá show.

Ella abrió una pequeña rendija en los parpados observando de reojo a su visitante. A pesar de que la oscuridad sea completa en el lugar, algunos finos rayos de sol se escabullen por entre las coloridas telas que formaban un camerino, osadamente alumbraban al joven de cabellos crema y parte de la prisión que escondían los del circo.

—Eso dijo el Sombrerero.. Bueno, no han abierto las cortinas ni las boleterías, creo que hubo un accidente

Ella agacho la cabeza y mordió sus labios

—Algo le paso al niño Nathaniel. Por lo cual "el" cancelo la presentación. — Resoplo mientras apoyaba su peso en la jaula.

Ella se estremeció al sentir contacto con ese chico.

—Oh, disculpa. Venía a darte aviso, para que… ya sabes, te pongas ropa cómoda—

Inmediatamente, tiro unos cuantos harapos por dentro de la jaula. Ella observo con curiosidad las prendas agradeciendo la amabilidad que su amigo le brindaba.

—Los chicos, hmmm están recogiendo todo. Serás la última en llevar al vagón. Llegaron un par de niños nuevos y… amh, pues sabes que no quieren asustarlos…—

Sus finos dedos alzaron las ropas que le habían lanzado mientras asentía levemente hacia su locutor.

—Aunque, no asustarías a nadie Lu. Solo que la gente es muy superficial— Escucho un gruñido que provenía de la jaula, como un tigre cachorro. El sonrió— Tranquila linda, ya no te llamare así.

El pequeño gruñido ceso. Y observo fijamente dentro de la jaula. Solo veía oscuridad, las barras de metal formaban una jaula enorme, cuadrada, con llantas para poder ser transportada con facilidad. Aquellos pequeños rayos de sol mostraban un par de manitas, conformada por delgados y finos dedos que estiraban la ropa que el chico de cabellos crema le había proporcionado.

—Estaré vigilándote, y al niño también— Agarro los barrotes fuertemente, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presión que ejercía en ellos. Su mirada furibunda solo podía ser mostrada en esa inmensa oscuridad.

Quiso llorar, pero supo que no debía hacerlo.

—Supongo que quieres cambiarte…— Susurro para sí mismo más que para la que estaba dentro de la jaula—Entonces te dejo, estaré afuera por si algún curioso quiere escabullirse.

Dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos hacia la salida. Dijo antes de salir para aquella que estaba dentro de la jaula.

—Te quiero—

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

— ¡Beast!—

El grito fue sin delicadeza, fuerte, evidentemente molesto y estremeció a más de uno dentro del espacio en el que suponía se iba a dar a conocer el acto que habían preparado.

Todos se observaron entre si buscando a quien el pelirrojo estaba llamando, tan enfurecido se lo veía pocas veces, o cuando estaba con los nervios de punta es que ponía esa cara tan llena de rencor. Había que admitir que era gracioso verlo así una que otra vez.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes, si ven a Beast díganle que está castigado ¡Sin pudin dos semanas, Beast!—

Todos los que llegaron a oír la frase terminaron riendo.

El lugar era enorme, un circulo inigualable en tamaño, haciendo de paredes bellas telas de colores rojo y amarillo que se sostienen en un grupo igual de enormes mástiles y cada mástil llegaba a un punto central hacia el lado de arriba, al punto más alto, el lugar donde el sol se situaba en su máxima plenitud. Los asientos para los visitantes se encontraban rodeando como una segunda pared, y un poco más alto los lugares sumamente bien resguardados como pequeñas terrazas que se elevaban a cierta distancia del publico normal. Esto para invitados con trato especial, reyes, condes u otros mandatarios que deseaban muchas disfrutar del placer de este circo o simplemente para quien esté dispuesto a pagar el precio del boleto que era digno para la realeza. Un extraño candelabro parece colgar del centro de la sumamente enorme carpa circular.

Generalmente, se suele ver público y algunos trucos pero en esta ocasión solo vemos a todo el circo dando vueltas a un lado y otro acomodando las cosas para su pronta partida, nadie parece estar libre y gotas de inminente sudor se resbalan por los rostros de algunos de los que llevan este ajetreo.

Hay alguien, en el centro del escenario. ¡El narrador! ¿Quién más podría darle emoción a este lugar? Sin embargo vemos a este animador un poco fuera de lugar, con una cara tan enfurecida que asemeja la de un tomate a punto de estallar por tanta presión. Mad Hatter Es el apodo con el cual llaman a este joven animador, por su puesto el como un buen animador siempre lleva a voz en alto, en sorprendentes graves y bajos con la voz, una figura fuerte y enigmática, vestido con un elegante traje al estilo "Pingüino" y un sombrero de copa alta que lleva siempre pulcramente acomodado en la cabeza.

Si bien tiene la apariencia de mago, pues simplemente funciona de locutor. Después de todo también tiene la pinta de uno bastante loco. Es por eso también el porqué de su apodo, Mad Hatter o Sombrerero Loco, no le importaba como lo llamasen, pero sí bastante su apariencia. Un chico alto, pelirrojo y de piel tostada, llevaba siempre maquillaje excesivo en los ojos dando a sus gemas naranjinas un tamaño mayor.

Nadie sabía cómo había llegado el sombrerero al circo, ni los más antiguos conocían la historia. Todo quedaba en misterio a la hora de los secretos, después de todo, eran pocas personas las que mantenían en secreto su origen, en cuanto llegaba un nuevo, todo sabían inmediatamente las circunstancias que lo habían traído hasta este lugar, y los nuevos no tardaban en enterarse el origen de los antiguos.

Más aún quedaban alguno que otro individuo con un pasado no revelado, o alguien ocultando sus orígenes.

Pero en cuanto a sombrero, nadie sabía sobre su pasado, su origen o hace cuanto había llegado al circo.

Él era quien otorgaba los apodos, los nombres no son conocidos en el circo por cuestión de privacidad, así lo habían demandado los dueños originales según contaba el sombrerero, que también, era el único que sabía el nombre de cada integrante. Jamás lo olvidaba, a ninguno; menos aun tenia preferencia con otro, simplemente era como la caja de secretos del lugar, lo sabía todo.

Los antiguos fueron quienes le otorgaron el apodo a él, y aceptando el esfuerzo puesto agradeció y decidió otorgar apodos de acuerdo a la personalidad y el acto que realizaba cada uno. Aunque el caso de Beast era algo especial.

Aun viendo desdelo alto de su estrado con un par de binoculares "Elegantes" diviso el halo de una capa meciéndose al viento, corría rápidamente con una cara asustada.

—Beast…— Susurro para si mismo.

El chico parecía correr con todas sus fuerzas. Vestía con una camisa con vuelos y encaje elegante blanco y unos guantes negros. Pantalones cortos y unas botas extrañas. Su capa tenía una capucha y era de color negra completamente. Era un chico sencillo, de piel morena y rasgos definidos, aún era un chiquillo de 15 cortos años… Ah, pero aquí la razón de su apodo.

Este chico, desde niño mostro habilidad para dominar animales. Dominaba las bestias más temibles sin miedo, y era por eso que el circo llevaba animales exóticos y peligrosos a los brazos de Beast quien los dominaba sin problema alguno.

— ¡Aquí Beast, listo para recibir órdenes señor Sombrero!— Puso una de sus manos en la frente como un soldado en guerra. El sudor resbalaba de su frente, y sus cabellos negros aún continuaba en su eterno peinado un poco en punta, ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes y algo asustados. Observaba al frente con una expresión sorprendida y temible, como un niño que hizo una travesura.

— ¡Te busque tanto! Ah mi cabeza, chiquillo, si vas a perderte debes dar aviso a alguien. Lo sabes, dime ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estabas ocupado? Haciendo lo que… estés haciendo— Bajo del estrado poniéndose frente a frente con el chico de negros cabellos y verdes ojos. Le superaba en altura, después de todo la diferencia en edad era bastante clara.

—Ah bueno…— Se rasco una parte de la mejilla y observo de lado evitando la pregunta— Estaba alimentando a Leila, vera, está bastante cansada.

—Realmente la jaguar esta algo mal, lo sabemos, pero por favor… avisa si vas a alimentarla—

—Pero… Pero… se lo dije a Flame. —Respondió como si hubiera sido reprochado.

EL sombrerero observo por todos lados, reconociendo cada rostro pero sin percibir el de Flame.

— ¿Dónde está Flame?...—

—Pues… a decir verdad no lo sé—

El sombrero le restó importancia y siguió con el por qué buscaba a Beast.

—Bien chiquillo, aquí entre tantos fenómenos locos que somos, ¿Sabes quiénes son los de más confianza para la gente verdad?— Le pregunto pasando su brazo por los hombros.

El de cabellos negros lo pensó. Recordó la primera vez que llegaba al circo, y quien confianza la causo sin asustarlo fue obviamente Zeus. Un nombre poco original pero bastante apego con él en cuanto a personalidad.

—Pues Zeus…—

El mayor asintió.

—Por supuesto, Zeus tiene un rostro con una sonrisa sincera y que no causa más que alegría. Bastante enérgico. Pero sabes… Hay una persona más, y ese alguien eres tú. Mira, hoy en día, todos confían en los niños—

Beast inflo los cachetes y observo con lágrimas en los ojos al mayor.

—No soy un niño—

El sombrerero rio y despeino su pelo -Aunque este volvió a la normalidad después de unos cuantos segundos-

—Eso es a lo que me refiero— Resoplo algo preocupado— Veras Beast, el jefe trae gente nueva. Los traerá durante toda esta semana y con todo esto de ordenar las cosas no tendré mucho tiempo.

El menor entendió todo.

—Lo comprendo—

—En cuento a sus historias, ya sabes, es decisión suya. —

Beast Asintió y le sonrió

—Entonces, tenemos compañeros nuevos—

El sombrerero mostro una falsa sonrisa y volvió a despeinarlo.

—Si jovencito, aunque no sé si será realmente una buena idea. A muchos se les esta quedando corto el papel, los "grandes" vendrán en la semana para verificar que hagamos bien el trabajo. —

— ¿Tendré que sacar a Gia?—

— ¿Tu hiena? Por su puesto, si quieres mantener el trabajo. Además debes tratar bien a los nuevos, así que intenta que Zeus no se pase jugando con ellos. Confió en ambos. —

Beast sonrió y saltoneo sobre si como asintiendo.

—Ahora…—Aclaro la garganta y grito: — ¿Alguien vio a Flame?—

Todos lo observaron y por fin una chica con entrañas orejas de oso o algo similar que fue la única quien respondí.

—Estaba en uno de los camerinos de las bestias—

—Gracias—

Analizo con cuidado las palabras y entonces se dio cuenta de una pequeña abertura que el chiquillo no había cuidado. Le subió sangre a la cabeza de nuevo

—Beast, dijiste que venias de darle de comer a Leyla ¿No debería estar Flame ahí?—

El pelinegro trago en seco, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese detalle?Sintió como se escapaba de sus manos la situación

—Camerinos de las bestias…—

Sudo frio. No podía fallarle a su "Maestro". Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Flame, la importancia de lo que debía hacer y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni si quiera el sombrerero debía saberlo. En su apuro por cuidar al jaguar Beast supo que había cometido un error.

Detuvo el paso del pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del sombrerero. Sonrió nerviosamente y dijo rápidamente…

— ¡Oh sí! Jeje, como lo había olvidado. Flame fue… pues… pues… a ver a… a… Redist y Blues, sí, eso… Redist estaba algo harta de la habladuría entre Poseidon y Blues. Y pues, si, amh a charlar con ella. No se preocupe señor sombrerero, yo iré a por él.

El mayor tomo del cuello de la camisa a Beast lo alzo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, en su ira consumida al saber y darse cuenta de lo que Flame estaba haciendo allí.

—No me veas con cara de idiota niño, las sirenas están con los centauros y se exactamente lo que esta haciendo ese caradura en ese lugar. —

Beast intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero debía admitir que el sombrerero tenia fuerza en los brazos. Estaba enfurecido y con suma razón, todos tenían prohibido ir a ese lugar, ese camerino y sobretodo hablar con la prisionera.

—Le dije que nadie más que yo, podía hablar con Lu…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

—¡Niños a comer!—

Despues de que solo faltaban algunas carpas y una que otra jaula por meter al vagón, todos habían dejado una carpa especialmente para la cena de la noche. Si bien el número de personas rebasaban a los 25, la comida no escaseaba. Este especialmente era un festín. La ventaja de vivir en el circo era ese tenían siempre un buen festín para disfrutar.

LA mesa era enorme, la unión de una con otra, por lo menos unas 9 mesas juntas y todos sentados a cada lado haciendo una muy enorme.

El circo en su mayoría era feliz, pero no faltaba aquel pequeño grupo de tristes caras que no parecían compartir nada con los demás.

Esta noche, era igual que otras. Todos disfrutaban de su cena tranquilamente, los pocos niños que quedaban aun compartían los alimentos felizmente.

— ¡Gatito!— Gritaron un par de pequeños al unísono.

EL aludido a quien habían nombrado no hizo más que acomodar su platinada cabellera mientras disfrutaba de su tan esperada y apetecible cena.

Los diablillos giraron la cabeza coordinadamente hacia el lado derecho curiosos hacia el aludido quien los había ignorado completamente.

—Gatito…

—Come…

— ¡Pescadito!— Gritaron ambos esta vez saltando hacia el regazo del mayor.

Este con una gran flexibilidad apoyo uno de sus largos brazos en el suelo evitando así perder el equilibrio en la silla. Oh, lastima... No había podido salvar parte del pescado que estaba consumiendo. Si, estaba comiendo pescado.

El aludido correspondía al apodo de Felino Oscuro, algunos solo lo llamaban Felino para abreviar las cosas. DE todas maneras, tenía más apodos gatunos.

— ¡Denos pescado señor Gato!— Grito el que se encontraba colgando de su cuello

— ¡Que tal unas brochetas de calamar— Complemento el que se encontraba ya en el suelo

Los ojos felinos del joven solo observaron contentos a su par de fans, KingRed y KingBlack. Gemelos pequeños y misteriosos… tanto como el "Señor Gato"

Más allá, se encontraba lo que llamamos paz y menos risa. Las sirenas Redist y Blues comían en paz, mientras Blues seguía contando el número de "Peces" que había en el mar para atrapar. Si bien el par de amigas eran sirenas, no lo eran por naturaleza y menos aún de nacimiento, su caso era bastante especial. DE hecho justo ahora, relucían un par de bellas y esbeltas piernas en donde debería haber una coleta de pez.

Todos disfrutaban hasta que alguien pareció dar por hecho algo obvio.

—Amh, compañeros… ¿Alguien puede llamar al sombrerero? La cena no debimos empezarla sin el. — La voz de la razón, a quien llamaban Burst había hablado en un tono alto. Todos observaban el habitual lugar del sombrero y aun no se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Eh! Miren, Flame tampoco está—

Burst es un chico de complexión delgada y atlética; se froto las sienes, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sus cabellos largos celestes generalmente suelen estar atados en una firme coleta, sin embargo ahora esta con los cabellos libres y con los ojos avellana que posee, molestos.

—Tranquilo Burst, yo me encargo— El aludido observo a quien había hablado. Zeus era como un hermano de sangre para el…

Le tenía literalmente la misma altura, su complexión era netamente la de un chico fortificado con ejercicio matutino, sus cabellos castaños se veían aprisionados por una extraña banda naranja.

Zeus le sonrió y sus ojos castaños brillaron de emoción. Aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, Aprovechando esta oportunidad— Carraspeo— En unas horas, llegan chicos nuevos… Pueden ser mejores, o peores, eso no lo sabremos hasta que lleguen, entre nosotros muchos ya están pisando fuera de la cuerda y saben que al jefe no le gusta el aburrimiento—

El sonido del silencio era incómodo.

—Tienen esta semana para entrenar como los nuevos, los "grandes" vendrán a rendir pruebas en una semana. Ahí sabremos quién se queda y quien se va…—

LAS caras de evidente confusión hicieron que Zeus no deseara hablar más.

—Y… ¿Por qué no decirlo cuando está el Sombrerero con nosotros? Creo que somos una familia y como tal debemos mantenernos unidos—

Muchos asintieron y hubo algunos gritos de sorpresa. Algunos de enfado que reprochaban el comportamiento de Zeus y su tan tardío aviso.

Ya se escuchaban murmullos de negación, en contra de Zeus.

— ¡Chicos! Nosotros podemos hacerlo, con o sin él sombrerero, si bien es nuestro hermano, también tenemos el potencial de hacerlo ¡Juntos! Demos todo nuestro esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor en nuestros actos.

—Zeus tiene razón muchachos, muchos estamos caminando mal y tenemos que guiar nuestro camino sin un bastón al que seguir.

Negaciones, aceptaciones… todo era un mar confuso de emociones.

Zeus mostro su enorme sonrisa a sus hermanos y dijo lo que no quería decir, pero por el bien de todos debía hacerlo:

—Además, todos sabemos que tanto el sombrerero como Lu, jamás serán despedidos—

El bullicio ceso inmediatamente. Para muchos era casi una novedad que un integrante nombrara a cierta gente, se observaron entre si y muchos agradecieron a Zeus por haber abierto los ojos a tiempo. Antes de perderse detrás de la sombra de los nuevos o de los más antiguos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

— ¡Grita! Pedazo de idiota, grita, quéjate a los demás… eres tu quien cometió la falta.—

El chico pelirojo, el sombrerero en sí, se encontraba encima de Flame. Pero el mismo chico de cabellos crema siendo vencido no mostraba resistencia, observaba con una risita al Sombrerero y no decía ni una sola palabra.

— ¡Di algo!—

Silencio, un pequeño resoplido que venía de la jaula contigua.

El sombrero derrotado por la inacción de aquel de cabellos crema y ojos chocolate a quien llamaban FLame, decidió dejarlo en paz.

Le tendió la mano y ambos se pararon de un brinco quedando frente a frente en medio de aquella oscuridad.

—Regla 5, no hablar con la bestia a menos que sea una urgencia—

Flame dirigió sus chocolates ojos hacia otro lado molesto de que la llamasen así.

—Es una chica como nosotros, como Fairy, como Blues y Redist… ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?—

—Daré informe al jefe de esto, desobediencia—

—Solo necesita alguien con quien charlar—

El pelirojo bajo la vista y solo dijo:

—Ve a comer. Las bestias no hablan, solo gruñen. Y esa cosa dentro de la jaula, es un animal—

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas del misterio:**

 **Mis lindos y estimados lectores:**

 **¿Quiénes son Flame, Beast, Zeus y Burst? (Son personajes Cannon)**

 **Si pueden, adivinen quienes son las sirenas: Redist y Blues. (Tambien Cannon)**

 **Esperare sus teorías, aunque se las deje fácil esta vez.**

 **El sombrerero y los gemelos KigRed &KingBlack son Oc's mios, y pronto subiré imágenes de ellos. **

**Ahora las preguntas que si quieren responden o si no, pos no…**

 **¿Flame será castigado por el jefe por incumplir una norma?¿Sera Lu una Bestia?**

 **¿Dejara de renegar tanto el sombrerero? ¿Quiénes son los "Grandes"?**

 **:v pos en fin, espero que fuera de su gusto.**

 **Ahora dejo la ficha para aquellos que quieran participar en el proyecto. Una ficha por persona, no importa si es chico o chica :3**

 **-Nombres y Apellidos Europeos:**

 **-Edad: (Pueden Variar entre 14 y 19 años, para que se den una idea, los chicos de Inazuma que participan aquí, oscilan entre 17 y 19)**

 **-Apodo: (Original y no muy largo, es el nombre por el cual llamaran a su OC)**

 **-Apariencia: (Detallada por favor, no me agradan las fichas de 5 líneas que solo indican el color de pelo y ojos, completita :3)**

 **-Personalidad: (Esto va de acuerdo a la historia, tómenlo en cuenta, también espero algo de detalle)**

 **-Acto: (El acto que piensas presentar en el circo, imaginación muchachos. O si son algún tipo de "Mutacion" por así decirlo también indiquen que harán) (NO SE PUEDE: tirar fuego o poder hacer fuego a voluntad como el hielo también, alas de ángel o demonio, prohibidos, de los cuatro elementos solo están prohibidos el lancen rayos por los ojos, por favor. Es el comodin de todos.)**

 **-Historia: (Bien, la historia es completa. Definirá la importancia de su OC en el fic. Cuénteme en donde nacieron, sobre su familia y cuantos hermanos tienen o gente con quien crecieron, los recuerdos deben ser en abundancia por preferencia ya que necesito material con el cual trabajar. Indiquen que Habilidad tiene, o que paso que llegaron a "Mutar "en seres distintos. Como llegaron al circo, y hace cuanto, o serán los que se presentaran el próximo episodio)**

 **-Ropa que usan para presentaciones: (¿Entendieron la descripción de la ropa de Beast? Esa es su ropa de presentación, la común pueden ser cosas simples, recuerden que estamos en las épocas victorianas, ya saben las mujeres con vestidos abultados y peinados extravagantes y los hombres con trajes impecables.)**

 **-Pareja: (No esta disponible Xavier Foster)**

 **-Cosas de importancia:**

 **Bien, quiero dejar en centa una aclaración enorme:**

 **LOGICA en las historias, no super héroes ni bestias que podrían destruir el mundo si quisieran. Recuerden señores, estamos hablando de un circo, no de una academia de super héroes.**

 **Imagniacion, tenemos los tragasables, escupefuego, lanzacuchillos, magos (Ufa si, me faltan magos), Lecturas de Tarot, hombres Bala, o hasta una mujer barbuda (¿) quién sabe, hagan volar su imaginación. Hasta, alguien que camine en la cuerda con tal precisión… Seria increíble.**

 **Dejo un ejemplo de "Mutacion":**

 **Fairy**

Celia y Jude, un par de niños huérfanos fueron llevados al orfanato de la ciudad porque no podían mantenerse solos. Ella, con apenas 7 años de edad estaba ya hasta los huesos y presentaba severa desnutrición más una fuerte anemia. Jude por su parte, solamente una anemia.

Al ser rescatados y presentados al orfanato, poco tiempo pasó para que un hombre grande adoptara al pequeño Jude. La familia Sharp era una de las más importantes de Francia y buscaban así un heredero a la riqueza de la familia. Jude abandono a su hermana.

Tiempo después, un extraño y delgado hombrecillo adopto a la niña, tras varios papeles ella fue llevada con su nuevo padre. Celia Hills era su nuevo nombre.

Celia a distinción de Jude tuvo que pasar tortura y sufrimiento. Fue adoptada por un hombre con un fetiche hacia lo sobrenatural. Deseaba ver a la peliazulina convertida en una frágil hada, mas aunque logro que su piel brillara enigmáticamente, jamás pudo hacer que un par de alas, por más débiles que fuesen crecieran en la espalda de la niña. Años pasaron, ella era maltratada por este hombre a quien llamaba padre, maltrato físico, verbal y sexual fue lo que tuvo que sufrir, lo único que deseaba era morir.

Cuando el hombre por azares del destino logro hacer que en unos meses el par de alas de su hija crecieran no hizo más que aumentar los maltratos ya mencionados. Fue descubierto por la policía local y al ver ellos la belleza que había creado en esa desnutrida y frágil niña no supieron que hacer. Nadie querría a esa niña de 10 años, estaba casi muerta y era una mutación.

El circo pasaba por esos días la ciudad, uno delos policías al haber asistido como escolta al circo afirmo ver cosas maravillosas en el mismo y sobretodo que entre algunos seres y la niña peliazulina no había diferencia. Por compasión, por miedo a que siguieran experimentando en la niña, la llevo al circo, fue regalada un hada sin vida.

Le ofrecieron asilo, un hogar y que deba hacer presentaciones tiempo después. Ella solo quería morir.

Harto el sombrerero de dicha actitud, le revelo algo a Fairy, con lo cual ella recobro vida y supo que había vidas en menos condiciones y que aún seguían luchando por sobrevivir.

 **(FAKE, LO SE) Bien, esta es la historia de Fairy. Ahora sabemos quien es, asique vamos a hacer una divertida lista:**

 **Personajes revelados:**

 **1: Fairy – Celia Hills**

 **La lista se ira completando cada vez que ustedes adivinen con pistas en el fic, quien es quien y se aumentaran los nombres y los apodos. Como un juego xD**

 **¡Yey! Llevamos 1, ahora, como dije, pueden haber casos como Fairy o no se, chicos y chicas que tengan un parentesco increíble con un animal tanto por carácter como en apariencia (EL gato, esta apartado) Ahora la pequeña sorpresa de la historia, las fichas serán aceptadas literalmente todas, sip, si llegaron hasta aquí es por que leyeron esto :v**

 **En fin, solo eso amigos.**

 **Un saludo a la distancia y ¡Suerte!**

 **Imaginación del Abismo**

 **Human Circus Monster**


	2. Recuerdos 1

**Hola Colegas (¿)**

 **Espero que estén bien :3**

 **Pues Ok, en el FB publique que traería continuación hace dos días, pero por razones personales no pude subirla. Mi cuenta esta con problemas, o es la cuenta o es la PC que me está dañando los archivos y no pude subir. Pero hoy lo traigo.**

 **La primera parte de las presentaciones. ¡Si!**

 **Bueno, debo decir que ordenar el capítulo me ha costado un poco dado que recibí muy buenas fichas, por cierto agradecer a TODOS los que fueron tan amables en enviarlas. Espero hacer un buen trabajo :3**

 **Bien, El capítulo está dividido en dos partes, esta es la primera, en la que presento a algunos Oc y en la otra parte se presenta a la otra cantidad correspondiente. Así que no se preocupen, ya tengo la segunda parte y será subida, posiblemente (Lo más seguro) la próxima semana si los archivos no se me dañan.**

 **Disculpen de nuevo la irreparable tardanza, hacer este fic me confunde un poco por que no uso los nombres reales si no apodos… jeje y estoy manejándolos con cuidado para evitar errores tanto con sus personajes como a los Cannon.**

 **De nuevo agradecer a todos los que me enviaron las fichas, todos bastante buenos.**

 **Ahora: Disfruten.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **.- AU**

 **.-** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene malos fines haciendo uso de los mismos.

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **Presentación – Parte I**

Muchas veces en el transcurso de la vida uno se encuentra con distintas oportunidades que podrían cambiar el curso de nuestro destino de maneras inimaginables. Hay veces que se nos pregunta directamente si queremos cambiarlo o no, una invitación a las audiciones de la ciudad, el choque con alguien importante o con alguien, contrariamente, bastante peligroso.

Otras veces, el destino ni si quiera llega a preguntártelo, subirse al tren equivocado rumbo a casa, transitar por una calle vacía, empujar a alguien con el fin de verlo en sufrimiento. Eso puede afectarte mucho más.

Personalmente a mí, el destino jamás tuvo la amabilidad de preguntarme si deseaba algo o no, una oportunidad era lo único que pedía, simplemente me otorgaba las peores oportunidades, las que eran irremediables y no podían evitarse. Una maldición.

Creía muchas veces que esta no era una vida para una persona como yo, jamás había encontrado un lugar para esto que soy. Pero comprendí una cosa, mientras sigas vivo, en cualquier tipo de circunstancia tienes el deber de cumplir con la vida que se te otorgo.

¿Gente como yo? En mi entorno, jamás pude conocer, pero existen, no estoy sola. Somos muchos y cuando todos nos reunamos… Prepárate.

.-.-.-

 _ **Cuando el cielo parece quemarse.**_

.

El sombrero de Copa con el cual se habían entrelazado tan amistosamente se encontraba ahora en la mesa de jurado, con sus extraños adornos y accesorios llamaban más la atención que el mismo dueño.

El sombrerero, por supuesto no separado de su adorado accesorio se encontraba sentado allí.

Realmente estaba algo resentido con las fechas en las que los nuevos llegaban, se sentía exhibido de cierta manera, era de los pocos días en los que él no tenía los secretos en la mano, si no, los nuevos. Se sentía algo incómodo en situaciones así, estaba acostumbrado a ser esa pequeña cajita de secretos, y esconderlos ante el mundo y la sociedad, estos momentos era donde la intriga se apoderaba de él y su adorado sombrero no le causaba más que un peso extra en la cabeza.

Como en cada nueva prestación, estaban en una carpa del circo, una pequeña pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para que los nuevos puedan exhibir el acto que otorgaría al circo más novedad de la que tenían.

Durante su tiempo de animador y maestro de ceremonias, era el único que debía estar en la carpa y hacer el análisis correspondiente a los nuevos, por lo que también, para los actos peligrosos y que necesitaban de algún "voluntario" era el único que podían ofrecer.

¿Cómo olvidar cuando fue atacado por un enorme León? En ese entonces la presentación era la de Beast y el mencionado apenas contaba con 11 años de edad, desconfiaba mucho de la capacidad de un niño de 11 años para domar a un león. Aquel enorme animal lo había perseguido por toda la carpa durante unos minutos; el chiquillo que debería estar presentando su acto parecía disfrutar aquel sufrimiento y temor que había experimentado el sombrerero, después de algo de compasión de su parte, el muchacho había domado al felino cual gatito mimado, sin necesidad de un látigo ni de otros artefactos, solo un extraño movimiento de manos y el León había sido suyo en menos de dos minutos.

Tampoco podría olvidar cuando pensó que una de las nuevas integrantes había escapado, ¡Oh sí! Eso sí fue un susto real, porque, si uno de los integrantes desaparecía caía en cuenta suya dicha desaparición y realmente en ese entonces su experiencia en "rebeldía" no era mucha. Iniciado el acto, durante su primer parpadeo aquella chica de ojos heterocromos había simplemente desaparecido. Mystique por su puesto solo estaba mostrándole su Acto.

O cuando uno no tenía ningún acto en especial, como Poseidón que se limitó a sonreír y decir que no tenía nada. Pero el mismo había sido traído y recomendado por el dueño. Fue una sorpresa y fue hasta cierto tiempo después que dejo de ser llamado "El nuevo" y fue apodado como Poseidón

Muchas veces los integrantes eran sorpresas, buenas o malas, pero sorpresas. Muchas que le acusaban un pequeño infarto en el corazón, y otras que simple y llanamente lo dejaban con la boca abierta ya sea por la complejidad del acto o por la simpleza del mismo. Esta vez solo eran 5 integrantes a los que debía otorgar un bonito apodo y evaluar las falla de sus actos, solo esperaba que no pusieran ninguna vida (Especialmente la suya) en peligro.

Trago en seco, aclaro la garganta evitando a toda costa pensar que algún nuevo integrante sea un mago que decida cortarlo por la mitad.

—Primer Acto… Pase por favor

.

 _Primer Acto_

.

Las luces se apagaron, 3 minutos. Unas enormes luces blancas inminentes, apagando y prendiendo en un bello acto de pequeñas luciérnagas que aparecen en medio de las blancas luces, esparciéndose por todo el ambiente. Luces doradas que con el tiempo van convirtiéndose en blancas, pequeños copos blancos de nieve, extrañamente el lugar no parece haber bajado en temperatura, aun así podemos apreciar la evidente nevada suave y reconfortante dentro de la carpa. En medio de aquel bello mar de luces blancas y doradas aparece un joven.

Su cabellos de platino color se revuelven en medio de aquella poco espesa nevada, su oscuro traje de gala cubierto de aquel clima parece relucir , su blanca piel brilla acompasada con aquel ambiente, con un bello movimiento de la mano cual príncipe invitando a una doncella en baile, la temperatura evidente baja inmediatamente.

Sus gélidos ojos grises igualando el plateado de su pelo observan continuamente, embelesado por su creación. Atrapando Copos de nieve en sus manos recubiertas por blancos guantes, no parece cumplir el objetivo de atraparlos.

Sonríe al público. Abre las manos continuamente como si no sintiera el frio que se acumula en el ambiente; Observa el suelo invitando al público que hiciera lo mismo y de aquel pequeño acumulo de nieve se levantan un par de montículos de nieve elevándose hasta llegar casi al punto total y más alto de la carpa, en el último instante estos extraños montículos se transforman en chorros de agua y antes de que lograran salpicar al público se congela en medio del acto formando una hermosa figura "abstracta" cierra los puños y en medio de la confusión, aquella figura esparcida de hielo explota en miles de pétalos de rosa que caen con suavidad entre los presentes, el ambiente sube inmediatamente en cuanto a temperatura y el aroma a rosas invade el lugar.

Agradece e inmediatamente las luces comunes aparecen y cubren el escenario. Muestra que en ningún momento hubo nieve, ni hielo y menos aún rosas, el aroma parece desaparecer de inmediato y la confusión se apodera del lugar.

.

El sombrerero queda impactado, realmente no habían tenido un ilusionista, en realidad si una: Nigthmare pero su acto consistía más en otra parte y no enfocaba así el ilusionismo netamente. Si bien era difícil escoger un nombre para el chico, por su inicio tenía una gran ventaja, además el color de su cabello y ojos le favorecían bastante en algún tipo específico de ilusionismo. Le alegraba haber encontrado la parte fuerte del joven que no parecía nervioso ni emocionado, simplemente estaba allí… Parado y feliz como si nada hubiese pasado en el lugar.

El sombrerero tiro unos cuantos aplausos, se levantó del asiento y salto sobre la mesa de jurado rumbo hacia el joven.

—Bien, eres ilusionista… ¿Dime hace cuanto haces esto?

El de cabellos grises sintiéndose algo incómodo por la pregunta observo al suelo. Les habían indicado que a este muchacho al que llamaban Mad Hatter era al único al que podían contarle las cosas, pero su nivel de confianza no había llegado al extremo de contarle el porqué de la historia.

—Mi hermano y yo nacimos así, bueno… Yo soy ilusionista y el, él era más bien lector de mentes. — Pensó que tal vez sería suficiente por una primera vez. Sin embargo observo el rostro de aquel pelirrojo, aun con la cara pintada para un pronto acto parecía necesitado en saber más información. El de ojos grises resoplo para sí mismo y continuo—Mis padres lograron omitir eso de mi hermano, o tal vez él nunca se los conto, siempre tuvo el dominio total de esa extrañeza. En cambio yo tenía problemas para controlarlo…

—Entonces, tu hermano no lo uso y es normal ahora…

El sombrerero pensó y por el nerviosismo actual del muchacho decidió dejarlo por el momento, tenía lo suficiente y se hacia la idea del porque se encontraba aquí.

—Bienvenido. Tu punto fuerte es todo lo relacionado al hielo o la nieve, además tu apariencia te ayuda bastante en tu acto de "SnowMan"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. — Enfócate en eso ¿Si? Tenemos un chico que controla el fuego, Flame será un contrario tuyo, podría ser algo bastante interesante verlos actuar juntos. Eso sí, debemos cambiarte el vestuario, no es el más adecuado para tu acto, además no quiero que me robes lo galante—Sonrió para el chico y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. — bien, de ahora en adelante tu nombre es Snow… Sí, creo que queda contigo por tu apariencia. Además si te soy sincero estaba algo nervioso por el acto, en pocas ocasiones no soy el blanco de actos extraños.

El ahora llamado Snow, sonrió. Tenía un nuevo nombre, una identidad nueva y sabía que un buen amigo junto a Mad Hatter. Lo agradecía bastante…

—Muchas gracias señor Sombrerero—

El mayor sonrió a carcajadas

—Vamos Snow, dime solo sombrerero, somos familia ahora y ve acostumbrándote a todos. Especialmente a Flame, es un problemático de primera, oh si, y ten cuidado con Mystique que es algo revoltosa. — Sonrió para sí mismo. — Bueno pues ahora ve a cambiarte y luego iremos con tus compañeros en compra de ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaran antes de partir.

—Gracias eso hare— Snow salió fuera y se dejó llevar por las cortinas delanteras de la carpa. Dejando atrás el pasado tan traicionero que lo había encerrado, ahora tenía un nombre, y un futuro mejor del que esperaba.

.

…

.

El ambiente se había relajado notablemente, supuso que la tensión personal que él había sentido al inicio era algo normal, pero dicho acto lo había relajado, era sencillo y tenía una belleza increíble, más aun si el chico realmente inspiraba el rostro de alguien que podía controlar pacíficamente la temperatura. Oh si, había olvidado preguntarle ¿Cómo podría controlar la temperatura? Eso no podía hacerlo un ilusionista.

A lo mejor tenía un truco bajo la manga. Truco que el sombrerero debía saber a toda costa.

Bien pues ahora que su tensión había disminuido notablemente pensó que solo tenía que soportar algo de presión por los otro cuatro actos. Él no los había visto hasta ahora, había un misterioso chico que era el que traía a todos los nuevos hasta el lugar, y otorgaba alguna que otra indumentaria sencilla y barata para dar su acto, El joven era llamado Dan, realmente no sabía quién era, siempre venia sin decir ni una sola palabra y se limitaba a dejar a los nuevos e indicarles que lo obedecieran.

Era algo curioso, el jefe tampoco hablaba del chico. Ninguno de los accionistas tampoco y evidentemente nadie parecía tener algún tipo de relación completa con él...

Le quito importancia y continuo, volvió a acomodarse en la mesa de jurado y limpio un poco su sombrero.

Carraspeo y en voz alta pronuncio.

—Segundo Acto, adelante.

* * *

Hoy no era un día normal.

En aquel momento todos salían del comedor con bastantes dudas en la cabeza ¿Cómo serían los nuevos? ¿Cuántos serian? ¿Serían más mujeres u hombres? ¿Serian problemáticos? Realmente había muchos desinteresados, a los que realmente no les importaba si eran uno más o uno menos, pero había muchos rostros que se veían mas que interesados en las noticias que circulaban en torno a la carpa en la cual se estaban cumpliendo las presentaciones.

Aquellos jóvenes no serían presentados sino hasta la cena, para lo cual faltaba mucho

Mientras tanto todos cumplían las labores del día a día, recogiendo los detalles menores y dejando el trabajo pesado a los de "Tras bambalinas" quienes cumplían su labor esmeradamente y con alguno que otro reclamo.

Claro que muchas veces se apresuraban demasiado y llegaban a descuidar algunos artículos de las cargas de los jóvenes, y por su puesto este era uno de los casos.

Una caja cayo de una de las camas, ya completamente lista para ser llevada a su vagón correspondiente. LA caja por su puesto era enorme, al parecer el dueño tenía un cuidado único con el contenido de aquella caja de madera, perfectamente pulida con un extraño nombre grabado delicadamente en una de las tapas.

—Oye ten más cuidado con esas cosas, no es la primera vez que las tiras

Reclamo aquel de cabellos verdes y piel morena acorde con todo su aspecto, era un muchacho de mediana estatura y ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche. Ojos extraños por su puesto, y los mismos que le habían otorgado el nombre de Nigthgray. O como el decía: "Nigth para los amigos" El encantador de Serpientes. Amaba a estas místicas criaturas, tanto como a los gatos, su acto era algo especial y de los más aplaudidos.

—Tsk

Al que habían regañado solo se había dignado a chasquear la lengua. No era más de otros que se encargaban de los vestuarios y de arreglar las cosas, el trabajo pesado, gente normal pero que también trabajaba en el circo. Nunca les habían tomado demasiada importancia, pero aquel pelirrojo de mirada ambarina era, por su puesto, bastante conocido por ser el que causaba más problemas con las cosas tiradas y ropa rasgada.

—Idiota—Murmuro para sí mismo Nigth. Sostenía aquella pesada caja en las manos, aunque no le pertenecía si era el de su compañero de habitación. Y sabía lo valioso que era el contenido de aquella. ¿Dónde estaría justo ahora Masky? Estaría algo enfadado, o talvez no. Conviviendo tantos años día y noche con aquel extraño muchacho aun no comprendía sus pensamientos y menos aún esa pequeña retorcida mente que se escondía detrás de aquel acto de máscaras.

Tembló un poco.

—Vaya torpeza Night

Fue aquella sorpresiva voz detrás de él que hizo temblar aún más a Nigth, se suponía que estaba solo. El chico de tras bambalinas había desarmado la carpa dejando solo el soporte metálico de la misma.

— ¡Ah! Pedazo de...

Los ojos carmesí, traviesos y juguetones pararon justamente en los asustados y oscuros orbes de Nigth. El chico era a quien llamaban Masky, un ventrílocuo y bastante conocido por su fama de ser el mejor entre todos los circos. Pero ahora, fuera de acto era otro amigo más del circo, especialmente de Nigth. Le gustaba juguetearle una que otra broma, y encerrarlo muchas veces con algunas de sus más "Sanas" ideas, aunque por su puesto para Nigth no eran más que cosa de locos. Cosas como aparecer detrás de Nigth era o que le causaban tanta gracia.

Nigth en cambio, no disfrutaba de la situación. Respiraba algo agitado y aun contemplaba a su compañero. Odiaba que lo superase esos 5 centímetros de estatura, su pelo parecía descuidado por su disparejo corte, a diferencia de Nigth, Masky tenía la piel de un pálido completamente enfermizo y aumentaba a esta apariencia unas infinitas ojeras debajo de sus ojos carmesí, y por su puesto las perforaciones que tenía le dan un aspecto algo macabro. Aun más en sus actos.

—Tranquilo Nigth, no voy a comerte. O tal vez…

Esa pequeña afirmación no hizo más que asustar al nombrado

— ¡Eh! No pienses en comerme, no soy buen alimento.

—No lo hare, tienes veneno en tus venas. Con esas cosas dándote vueltas todo el tiempo. — Tomo su caja de madera entre las manos dispuesto a llevarla al vagón y posteriormente ayudar a llevar las camas de improviso que usaban en los días de presentación. —Por cierto Nigth, partimos esta noche lo que quiere decir que…

—Sí, los nuevos vienen hoy. Sé que es absurdo pero estoy algo nervioso. — Dijo mientras sostenía una pesada maleta de cuero y acompañaba a Masky hacia el vagón— El papel está quedando un poco apretó ahora con nuevos integrantes.

—No hay nada que temer, nuestra antigüedad sin ser despedidos nos avala.

El de cabello verde lo pensó, Masky tenía razón… no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

—Eh, también significa que hay buen banquete

Nigth imagino los banquetes con los que se recibían a los nuevos, eran de los mejores y él era quien más los disfrutaba.

—Pues despiértame cuando el banquete de comienzo. Que lo que necesito ahora es una siesta. —

* * *

 _Segundo Acto_

 _._

Las luces se mecen en una infinidad de distintos colores, subiendo y bajando en muchos tonos claros y oscuros. Hipnotizante desde cualquier punto de vista, en medio de aquel mar de colores infinitos aparece sorpresivamente una figura, cubierta de extrañas y finas telas de distintos tonos, variando entre 7 distintos tonos de colores. Aquella extraña forma evidencia la ideal figura femenina, de delicadas curvas y seducción completa al notarse entre aquel grupo de velos a la misteriosa mujer. Lo único evidente de sus rasgos es la piel nívea que sobresale en la parte de los brazos que no está cubierta. Se encuentra de espalda al público, lleva las manos en alto unidas en un mismo punto apuntando al cielo. Sus hebras de un bello color igualando el mismo oro caen suavemente por toda la extensión de la espalda hasta finalizar en las caderas de la jovencita, entonces es cuando inicia.

La música, en distinciones suave de altos y bajos evidencian una procedencia árabe-egipcia, música seductora y embelesante que ayudan al baile. El mismo inicia con un bello movimiento de las manos en compañía de los brazos que son igualados con las caderas y el movimiento del cabello.

Continuando con aquel bello ritmo, místico y seductor da la cara al público, aquel bello rostro angelical y puro está cubierto en la parte inferior por un velo delgado que deja a evidencia una pequeña nariz y unos rosas labios. Su piel blanca va perfectamente a juego con las telas exóticas que lleva en todo el cuerpo. Lleva los ojos cerrados dejando en clara intriga al público. Algo que cabe recalcar es que en medio de aquella belleza femenina, había una distinción a cualquier humana, un par de orejitas puntiagudas igualando a las de una bella ninfa estaban presentes, lo que hacía creer que esta muchacha no era ni de lejos alguien común y corriente con un simple don.

Su baile ya iniciado va con el compás musical, moviendo delicadamente la figura, sus manos juegan con el velo que lleva entre ambas, en medio de movimientos exóticos y atrayentes. El domino de las extremidades y del mismo escenario no podría ser arrebatado por nadie, pues aquellas ondas musicales parecen complementar la danza de la jovencita. Aun con los orbes cerrados deja el primer velo sobre el suelo…

Inicia una canción un tanto más en movimiento y la joven parece seguirla sin problema alguno, haciendo un bello acto de velos, moviéndose de un lado al otro en el escenario, complementando cada ronda con un poco más de visión en su vestuario original. Sus delgados brazos obtienen gracia y belleza al ser liberados de aquellos velos, y cada vez que deja un velo en el suelo, se inicia una ronda de música que contiene más movimiento.

Ya durante el cuarto velo, en el cual sus brazos ya están completamente liberados da la espalda al público y el sonido parece detenerse. Inicia con unas ondas en los brazos sin música y siendo cada integrante del lugar embelesado por la bella danza, esta intrigado haciendo ojos perfectamente en las caderas que parecen moverse con más libertad en medio de los velos.

La música inicia nuevamente, una con mucho mas incitación a movimientos, gira poco a poco dejando en evidencia el color de sus ojos. A parte de aquella bella sonrisa que el rosto posee, ahora se notan como joyas un par de orbes, grandes y seductores que quitan toda atención a la danza. Son de un exótico color rosa, durante unos minutos el público no tiene más atracción que la de los ojos de aquella encantadora mujer. Sin embargo la danza continua, ya liberándose de los velos por completo, dejando a evidencia en la parte superior un vestuario ideal para dicha danza, el sujetador de telas rosas está fabricado especialmente para tan bella danza, acompañado por pedrería de totalidad dorada y plateada, cubren parte de los brazos y el cuello, dejando el fino y plano vientre al descubierto.

Dejando el quinto y sexto velo ya en el suelo, la canción continua en ondas agraciadas y divertidas, ya con más libertad en movimiento y domino completo del cuerpo la joven inicia una danza de vientre inigualable, dominándolo sentidos del público masculino en general continua con aquellos orbes perdidos en la danza por completo. La parte inferior de su conjunto también de bellas telas rosas, están perfectamente igualadas a la parte superior en pedrería y adornos tanto plateados como dorados, dando impresión completa a las caderas que se conjugan en perfecto movimiento con la danza.

Ya deshecho y fuer el sexto velo, es cuando la música se detiene sin oportunidad de jugar a su próximo "Voluntario" Juguete con el ultimo velo atrayendo al único espectador presente, aquel pelirrojo de ojos naranjas que embelesado tanto por la danza como por la belleza de la joven sufre de hipnosis total.

Sin controlar conscientemente su cuerpo ella lo atrae hacia dónde camina, dejándolo un poco al descubierto continua su baile en torno a aquel hombre y durante un minuto parece continuar con el acto sin embargo algo más divertido se avecina.

Hace que el joven siga el velo que tiene en las manos como si se tratase de una buena hogaza de pan o algo que deseara con el alma, haciéndolo juguetear mientras da un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y continua viendo embelesado los ojos de la joven es cuando deja el ultimo velo en el suelo Y las luces vuelven a la normalidad.

.

Por su puesto lo que el joven se temía había pasado, lo bueno era que nadie lo había visto, ni si quiera el recordaba cómo había llegado allí, frente a la joven, pero suponía que esto no era nada bueno.

Por la proximidad ente ambos el chico no hizo más que subir un leve sonrojo por sus mejillas, lo que la rubia noto inmediatamente y una risilla bastante inocente se apodero de sus labios. Esto logro calmarlo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la chica.

—Bien linda, ¿Dime que hiciste conmigo?

La jovencita hizo una reverencia elegantemente y con una dulce vocecita explico.

—Uso hipnosis, el dueño ya debió contarle el porqué de esto. Creo que eso será suficiente.

Claro que le había contado de la joven, pues había sido recomendación directa del dueño y no así de los accionistas. El jefe tenía una buena visión y no recomendaba a cualquier persona, el había hecho la recomendación de Poseidón y de Mystique también, extrañamente los que obtenían los aplausos más grandes.

No dudaba que esta jovencita se ganara mucha popularidad entre el público en algún tiempo.

También alguien había conseguido una rivalidad sana, aunque supuso que talvez a ella no le gustara mucho la idea.

—Bienvenida— Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor y la rubia imito esta expresión— Espero que tengas una bonita estancia en el lugar, no tienes muchos puntos flacos, solo debemos cambiar el vestuario, si bien el color de las telas combina perfectamente con tus mismos rasgos, opaca algo tus ojos, recomendaría un color distinto para que puedas realizar tu acto. Esta semana estaremos en algunas tiendas

—Me alegra ser bienvenida— dijo en tono alegre la rubia.

—Soy el sombrerero, iras conociendo a más gente aquí, ahora somos familia… Las chicas son algo intimidadas la primera semana asique no te sientas excluida. — Dijo pensando en la rivalidad que algunas chica suelen crear, si bien los varones no tenían problema alguno con lo nuevos integrantes las chicas llegaban a ser algo problemáticas en temas de "Nuevas"

—Oh por su puesto, estoy segura que todos son gente muy buena— Pensó en voz alta—Además todos tenemos algo en común ¿Verdad?

Esa actitud era la que faltaba en el circo, la actitud positiva.

—Bien, mira… me ha costado parte del acto escoger un nombre para ti. Dado que parte del acto me la pase bailando o haciendo hago junto a ti, me gustaría recordarlo enserio. Pero bien, la danza de los 7 velos es de los actos más bellos, y esto lo demostraste, pero tu usas algo extra, un comodín que te vuelve irresistible. Hipnosis, también tendrías éxito con otro tipo de actos en Hipnosis pero supiste elegir bien el acto que realizaste, me recordaste a una bella ninfa de los cielos. —

LA rubia sonrió satisfecha y con sus exquisitos orbes puso algo nervioso al mayor.

—Entonces…

—Dafne, ese es tu nuevo nombre. Recuerda es tu nueva identidad— Realmente se sentía algo orgulloso, pues a pesar del nerviosismo había logrado elegir bien el nombre para la muchacha. Recordó entonces el nombre tan sencillo que le había dado a Snow, pero también le quedaba bastante bien y no había vuelta atrás…

—Me gusta— Afirmo ella aun con la pequeña sonrisilla en los labios.

—Eso me alegra, en fin, como te dije, ahora que somos hermanos Dafne debes ir a conocer algunas cosas

—Por supuesto— Evidentemente Dafne había encontrado en aquel simpático joven un extraño lazo de confianza, realmente era alguien que no podía hacerle daño… además dudaba que el quisiese aprovecharse de ella después de haberle mostrado lo que puede hacer. —Muchas gracias Sombrerero

—No hay de que, ahora ve… debo continuar evaluando a tus compañeros

Con una afirmación ella recogió los velos en el piso y salió perdiéndose fuera de las cortinas de la carpa.

* * *

Los días libres eran buenos, algunos gozaban de la libertad de salir. Muchos otros aunque podían, no lo disfrutaban, muy contrarios a otros que aunque deseaban salir del monótono circo pero su misma apariencia no se lo permitía.

La zona de las bestias se veía habitada por escasos animales, todos suponían que Beast sacaría a relucir su mejor fauna para los grandes. Y era lo mejor pues con la llegada de nuevos esto era un poco tenso dado que el número del circo estaba superando su límite y era un poco obvio que uno tenía que salir en esta temporada. Uno seria despedido.

Ser despedido de este circo, muchos dirían que vendría bastante bien a tu expediente, pero no. Salir del mejor circo humano era para la sociedad ser uno de los fenómenos más grandes del planeta, obviamente si eras un caso como Nigthgray, Beast o Poseidón eras bastante bien recibido en otros lugares.

Ser como Mystique, Frankie o incluso las mismas Redist y Blues, significaba ser una lacra a la que los oficiales podían matar por puro gusto y placer.

A veces incluso casos más especiales como la misma Oracle, tenían más oportunidades que este circo. Muchos se preguntaban que hacia esa chica aquí cuando podía ser la consejera más sagrada del Rey. Muchos aún se preguntaban cómo era que esta joven con un extraño Don de la naturaleza seguía sin dejar el circo, pues mismos reinos la habían solicitado para contratar de sus servicios. Con una mejor vida como noble de palacio ¿Quién podría rechazar la oferta? Ya sabemos quién.

Realmente no era de mucha importancia, la chica tenía ya un tiempo en el circo, era una hermana casi tan antigua como el sombrerero, era admirada y muchos estaban acostumbrados a prescindir de lo que decía. Aunque muchas veces la joven era difícil, era bastante comprensible, para todos. No era fácil confiar en desconocidos cuando tus mismos familiares te fallaban.

Muchos se habían arriesgado y por así decirlo, Oracle era como un segundo sombrerero en este lugar… sin quererlo ella ya sabía muchas cosas anticipadamente. Por eso la razón de su nombre y también uno que otro compañero que le había gritado más de una vez que se retirase de sus asuntos personales, claro, muchos no comprendían de lo que se trataba todo esto.

Oracle en sí, parecía una joven común, con nada especial la primera vez que fue presentada. DE altura media, una joven elegante y esbelta con el cuerpo de una señorita en su más alta plenitud, su pelo castaño era rizado, largo llegando un largo debajo de la cintura, su rostro en forma de corazón ayudaba bastante a sus facciones, labios rellenos y ojos grandes, sumamente resaltantes . De distintos colores, con uno azul y el otro verde, picaros y atrayentes. Una mujer hermosa, nadie creía que fuera parte de un circo, nadie… Hasta que comenzó con su acto. No en las presentaciones, sino un día cualquiera.

No era la primera vez que veían a un "oráculo" en los circos, la realeza, las familias acaudaladas, cualquiera podía tener un oráculo mientras cuente con los requerimientos de estas personas. Pero no todos tan acertados como la que tenían.

Muchos quedaron encantados con aquel don, otros muchos aterrados y otros molestos.

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a eso, con el tiempo comenzaron a aceptarla y a quererla por su puesto.

Ese día, no deseaba salir. Además no se encontraba de un humor necesario, prefería esperar en el vagón, la hora del banquete y tener frente a sus ojos a los nuevos. Tal vez había llegado alguna novedad después de tanto tiempo, lo último más novedoso que haba llegado era ese gato, o bueno ese chico Gato que era bastante extraño. No estaba adecuado y no hacía más que mirar a todos con sus extraños rasgos felinos, se limitaba a conversar con KingRed y KingBlack. La visión para aquel chico felino al que llamaban Dark era brumosa, un poco difícil descifrarlo.

De pronto, en medio de aquel mar de pensamientos se había tocado la puerta del compartimento que compartía con Frankie.

—Adelante

Entro al compartimento su compañera. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, era una jovencita un poco más baja que ella pero gracias al paso de los años le había superado por cierta diferencia algo notable. La imaginaba antes de haber llegado aquí, seguro era una chica hermosa, actualmente a primera impresión muchos dirían que es el tipo de fenómeno que te encontrarías en un circo. El pelo de Frankie es largo ondeado cubre toda la extensión de su espalda rozando con las caderas, de un bello color rosa pastel, el flequillo de su pelo cubre un poco sus ojos, llamativas piedras ámbares, en el ojo derecho se distingue una cicatriz que cubre verticalmente el mismo. Una chica bonita con un pasado notorio en su piel y por la cual consiguió el nombre, pues la misma altera entre distintos colores, unos más pálidos y rosáceos otros un poco verdosos. En su cuerpo se notan las costuras que la identifican.

Otra cosa que la identifica bastante es su aspecto serio, y ojos intimidantes, parecía alguien lejano a la realidad ahora podía tomar una que otra confianza cuando lo deseaba.

—Hola.

La de hebras castañas sonrió para la recién llegada. No es que trajera una cara de renegada, si no que Frankie era una chica algo inaccesible en cuanto a facciones. Pero unos años junto a ella, y por lo menos sabía diferenciar un poco sus estados de ánimo.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Nuevos…

Claro ¿De qué más se podría hablar? Yacía meses que legaba un nuevo, como unos 6 meses que había llegado el último y era solo uno.

—No debería sorprenderte.

—No lo hace. Es solo que es mucho revuelo por eso.

— ¿Alguna otra novedad?

Frankie retorció un mechón de su poblada cabellera rosa en una posición distraída, derritiendo un pequeño caramelo en su lengua. En realidad no había visto nada interesante, Beast estaba encantado con el perezoso que le habían traído, no comprendía que acto podría dar con un animal tan indefenso… Después e todo el público esperaba a un jovencito de 17 años dominando un Tigre blanco. No a un chico encantado con una indefensa y dormilona bestia.

También pudo acentuar a Zeus, siendo tan amable con los chicos que hacían el trabajo pesado, después de toda su fuerza lo ayudaba bastante y no tenía por qué quejarse.

Masky asustando a Nigth, aunque ¿Quién no podría asustar a Nigth? Ese chico estaba con los nervios de punta todo el tiempo. Aunque eso también se debía a tan tétrico compañero tenía…

KingRed y KingBlack estaban jugando un extraño juego junto a Dark. Claro que no intento acercarse por el peligro que suponía esto. Aun menos sabiendo que aquel extraño chico-felino aun no hacia amistad con nadie más que ese par de "intrusos".

Las sirenas y Poseidón no se encontraban cerca, dada su cercanía al mar supuso que podrían haber visitado el mismo.

Oh si y también Mr. Stander Estaba practicando un extraño truco de maquillaje. Supuso que tal vez su próximo acto necesitase aún más brillo y color… solo que esta vez, incluso sin oscuridad parecía una calaca completamente.

Fuera de eso no había visto a nadie más.

—Lo mismo de todos los días, Beast y un extraño perezoso fue lo más exótico. Y el maquillaje de Mr. Stander es algo nuevo.

—Eso le traerá más aplausos

El silencio reino durante un momento largo. Frankie observaba por la ventana el día que hacia hoy, y Oracle presentía algo. No sabía si era bueno o era malo, la toma de decisión era algo difícil.

—Mmh… ¿Crees que Mad Hatter advertirá a los nuevos?

Realmente era una pregunta dura, dado que al grupo que había llegado con Beast hace algunos años no habían sido avisados. Nadie se acercaba a la carpa de bestias y animales, además en ese entonces… Esa cosa se mantenía muy separada de los mismos.

Por la misma razón, era que 4 integrantes habían sido expulsados a penas 2 semanas de haber llegado. Dejando a Beast como el único sobreviviente a la expulsión.

Suponían todos que el sombrerero, con este peligro avisaría a los nuevos que llegasen, pero no fue así, Kingred y KingBlack que llegaron hace otros pocos años, junto a Jupiter, Strattos y Star tampoco fueron advertidos, pero los integrantes fueron quienes avisaron a cerca de la cosa que estaba y viajaba con ellos.

Unos años no fueron traídos más integrantes hasta la llegada de Dark, quien afirmo no importarle y que no necesitaba husmear entre cortinas…

¿Cómo actuaria ahora el sombrerero?

—El destino lo dirá. Las decisiones del sombrero, no podemos juzgarlas en nuestra posición.

— ¿Tu no viste algo?

Nada excepto mucha bruma. Una bella mujer de hebras doradas y místicos ojos rosas, Las hábiles manos del sombrero, moviéndose al compás de bella música, al mismo tiempo danzando con una jovencita de blanca cabellera; un par de inocentes ojos azules pertenecientes a un niño de cabellera color naranja y pálida piel, transformándose luego en aquellos ojos felinos que tenía Dark, un bello cisne aleteando y al final los furiosos ojos de Flame, al mismo tiempo llenos de deseo y complacencia. Cautivados por primera vez. La mirada de un hombre observando su perdición: Amenazando a alguien: "…No puedes acercarte…"

Todo eso en un minuto, o tal vez menos, suponía que después de la presentación de la tarde, podría ver todo con más claridad. Eso esperaba.

—Vi, extrañas personas… un niño y al sombrerero, muy feliz de hecho.

—Interesante.

A veces era mejor tener una compañera que no hablase mucho, así no había el "por qué" de las curiosidades del pasado. Le alegraba el saber que a veces, ambas llegaban a abrir un poco la boca de la otra… Era relajante.

 _Toc-Toc_

Ambas observaron la puerta. Oracle se paró y abrió la puerta, encantándose con la pequeña distancia a la habitación que compartían en el vagón. Nadie.

—Kingred. —Fue la rápida conclusión de Frankie, quien ya había sufrido muchas jugarretas de ese par de gemelos.

Oracle supuso que era lo correcto y quiso cerrar la puerta. Pero algo se lo detuvo.

La de cabello rosa observo curiosa y dijo automáticamente:

—Entra de una buena vez.

La castaña sentido que un peso se alejaba de la puerta y por fin pudo cerrarla.

—Nos visitó Mystique. —Afirmo Frankie observando a la nada, cuando en el aire parecieron aparecer ondas de calor visibles formando una silueta femenina.

Mystique tenía que tener una razón para esconderse, y la pelirosa no quería saberla realmente.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que fuera de su agrado, recuerden, los Oc no presentados serán presentados en la segunda parte, porque… mi idea era subirlo todo en un solo Capitulo. Pero 20 hojas, para nada lo subiría así. Eso sí, el próximo capítulo tiene más escenas.**

 **Ahora la lista que agunos revelaron.**

Personajes revelados:

1: Fairy – Celia Hills

2: Flame – Axel Blaze

3\. Beast – Austin Hobbes

4: Zeus – Mark Evans

5\. Burst – Nathan Swift

6\. Redist – Victoria Vanguard

– Sue Heartland

8: Poseidon – Hurley Kane

 **Bueno, les aconsejaría memorizar la lista.**

 **Ahora… ¿Quiénes son…?(Solo nombro a los Cannon)**

 **Nigth**

 **El chico de tras bambalinas que hizo caer el cajón de Masky**

 **Snow.**

 **Lo se, soy muy obvia con los apodos. Pero me cuesta un poco buscarlos ;-;**

 **Ahora preguntas de la autora**

 **¿Qué habrá hecho Mystique para esconderse?**

 **¿Serán los nuevos chicos problemáticos?**

 **¿Cuántos nuevos creen que lleguen al circo?**

 **¿Qué acto hará Beast con su Perezoso nuevo?**

 **¿Seré un poco más creativa para los apodos?**

 **Si alguien quiere enviar fichas, aún tengo dos espacios. Enviarme un Pm si están interesados.**

 **Saludos :3**


End file.
